walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Greene Family Farm
Greene Family Farm refers to the farmland previously owned by Hershel Greene. It was seen between issues 10 to 14, and after a long intermission, it was seen again in issues 53 to 54. The farm had a small, however significant role in the series. It was mentioned in the episode "Bloodletting" by Hershel that the farm had been in his family for over 160 years. Comic Series Rick Grimes and his group encountered this little farm when Carl was shot by Hershel's farmhand, Otis. Carl was rushed to the farm by Rick and Otis. Hershel told Lori that although he was a veterinarian before the apocalypse, he was perfectly capable of giving Carl his much-needed medical attention. After Hershel finished patching up Carl, Hershel introduced his family: Maggie, Arnold, Lacey, Susie, Rachel, and Billy and neighbors: Otis, and his girlfriend, Patricia. Hershel was pleased at the beginning when he met Rick and others, but when Rick told him zombies aren't living, Hershel became distraught. He told him his son, Shawn, was infected and is locked in the barn. Rick apologized to him and helped when Hershel tried to lead a zombie into the barn. The barn door broke, however, and the zombies were released. When Arnold attempted to protect his father, he was bitten by Shawn. Lacey was also bitten by several walkers. Upon seeing the destruction that his naivety had caused, Hershel kills the walkers, as well as his zombified children, accepting that the zombies really are dead. The next morning, Hershel caught Glenn and Maggie sleeping in the same bed. Furiously, Hershel begins to give chase to Glenn. He was stopped by Maggie, who explains what happened between her and Glenn as love and fear of being alone. Afterward, Hershel forces Rick's group to leave. He even goes as far as to threaten Rick at gunpoint. Rick would later return to the farm, offering to bring Hershel and his family to The Prison. Hershel and his group accept Rick's offer to relocate to the Prison. Otis would remain there to tend the animals. He eventually would join the rest of the group at the prison approximately a month later. Return to Hershel's Farm After Rick, Carl, and Michonne escaped the Prison assault, they found that Dale, Andrea, Allen's twins Ben and Billy, Sophia, Maggie, and Glenn had returned and sought refuge at the farm. Though not extensively shown, it was presumed the farm and Hershel's house was intact and safe enough for the initial group to return to it. Some of the farm animals also survived, as Glenn and Maggie used two horses to find Rick, one who Maggie raised and both who they rode on the journey to the Alexandria Safe-Zone. When the group is leaving the farm, many zombies can be seen heading towards the house. It is assumed that the entire farm is now overrun. Inhabitants Survivors *Hershel Greene - Farm owner, and father of his seven children. *Maggie Greene - Only living child of Hershel, and Glenn's wife. *Billy Greene - Hershel's youngest son. *Lacey Greene - Hershel's eldest daughter. *Arnold Greene - Hershel's second elder son. *Rachel Greene - Hershel's younger daughter & twin sister of Susie. *Susie Greene - Hershel's younger daughter & twin sister of Rachel. *Shawn Greene - Zombified son of Hershel. *Otis - Patricia's ex-boyfriend and Hershel's neighbor. *Patricia - Otis's overly trusting on again/off again girlfriend. Deaths *Lacey Greene - Eaten by walkers and shot in the head by Hershel Greene. *Arnold Greene - Eaten by walkers and shot in the head by Hershel Greene. *Shawn (Zombified) - Unseen but was bitten and shot in the head by Hershel Greene. Television Series Hershel's Farm is the main setting in Season 2 of The Walking Dead (TV Series). Even though power and water was cut off in the beginning of the apocalypse, the farm has its own generator that runs on fuel, fifty head of cattle, and has wells that contain fresh water. After Carl Grimes was accidentally shot by Otis, the group meets Hershel and his family and continue to stay on his land while looking for Sophia. The survivors spend the first half of the season at the farm using it as a base of operations to find Sophia but after the barn shoot-out, Hershel now wants Rick's group to leave since they do not respect his rules. Rick continues to get Hershel to reconsider and eventually convinces him about the nature of the walkers. When Rick captures a survivor named Randall, he decides to take him back to the farm since he was still human, in severe pain from his injured leg, and young for his age. They locked him up in the barn, deciding on his fate. Shane, believing that Rick was wrong with allowing him to live, goes to the barn and releases Randall only to kill him later on. Shane later confronts Rick on the outskirts of the farm, only to be killed. Carl shoots him after he reanimates, killing him. The gunshot noise caught the attention of a herd coming from Atlanta, and they head towards the farm. The survivors make a stand at the farm but quickly realize that the farm is lost. The barn is set on fire and burned by Rick and Carl in an attempt to kill some walkers along with Dale's RV beside it. The group leave the farm and re-group on the Vehicle Jammed Highway to decide what to do next. 8 months later, in Season 3, Andrea gives Merle the location of the farm so he could find Daryl. She later finds out that the group has moved on to a prison. Its current status is unknown, but it can be assumed that the entire farm burned to the ground, as the barn fire most definitely spread out of control. Inhabitants Season 2 (TV Series) Survivors *Hershel Greene - Farm owner, veterinarian, and father of Maggie & Beth. *Maggie Greene - 22-year-old daughter of Hershel, and Glenn's love interest. *Beth Greene - 16-year-old and youngest daughter of Hershel, and former girlfriend of Jimmy *Jimmy - 17-year-old boy living in the farm. Boyfriend to Beth. *Otis - Hershel's farmhand, and friend. Husband of Patricia. *Patricia - A woman living in the farm. Wife to Otis. Deaths *Jimmy - Died in Dale's RV during a when the farm was overrun. *Patricia - Died during her escape in as the farm was overrun. *Annette Greene - An elder woman living in the farm. Second wife of Hershel Greene. Died before Rick and his group reached the Greene Family Farm and turned into a zombie. Her zombie form was killed by . *Shawn Greene - 17-year-old half-brother of Beth and step-brother of Maggie living in the farm. Died before Rick and his group reached the Greene Family Farm and turned into zombie. Was killed by the Atlanta survivors. *Lacey - One of Greene family neighbors. Died before Rick and his group reached the Greene farm and turned into zombie. Was killed by Atlanta survivors. *Duncan - One of Greene family neighbors. Died before Rick and his group reached the Greene farm and turned into zombie. Was killed by Atlanta survivors. *Mr. Fischer - One of Greene family neighbors. Died before Rick and his group reached the Greene farm and turned into zombie. Was killed by Atlanta survivors. *Mrs. Fischer - One of Greene family neighbors. Died before Rick and his group reached the Greene farm and turned into zombie. Was killed by Atlanta survivors. *Louise Bush - One of Greene family neighbors. Got trapped in mud. Found by Jimmy. Was caught by Rick and Hershel. Was killed by Shane. *Doug - Was an auto mechanic at a nearby garage. Got trapped in mud. Found and captured by Jimmy. Was killed by Shane. *Sophia - daughter of Carol. She was lost after being chased by two walkers from the highway, Rick made an attempt to save her but she disappeared. The Group looked for her for days until she was in the barn as a zombie with a bite-mark on her neck. Shot and killed by Rick Grimes *Dale - Eldest member of the group of survivors that escaped Atlanta. Killed by a walker that was lured by Carl. Shot by Daryl before reanimation. *Shane - Rick's best friend and partner. Stabbed in the chest by Rick after lured him into a field to kill him. Turned into a walker, then shot by Carl in the head. *Swamp Walker - A walker discovered in the swamp by Carl. Stabbed in the head by Daryl after ripping open Dale's stomach. *Well Walker- A walker that was found in a well on the farm. The Atlanta survivors tried to raise him out of the well so they don't contaminant the water. The walker split in half. T-Dog smashed the walker's head. Video Game Hershel is first seen after Shawn brings Lee and Clementine to his farm. Hershel asks Clementine if she knows who Lee is, to which she replies "yes" and later, Hershel is seen patching up Lee's leg. Lee and Clementine spend the night at the farm with Kenny and his family. The next day, everyone is seen helping around the farm, helping reinforce the fences, watching the children, and doing manual labor. The farm is then attacked by walkers and Shawn is bitten by them. Furious at Lee and Kenny doing nothing to save his son, he kicks everyone off the farm. Sometime before Shawn turns into a walker, Hershel takes his body and puts him in the barn. Its current status is unknown, but since the game is canon to the comic series, it is implied that the farm had the same fate of its comic counterpart. Inhabitants Season 1 (Video Game) Survivors *Hershel Greene - Farm owner, veterinarian, and father of seven children. *Shawn - Son of Hershel and also helped get Lee and Clementine get to the farm. *Kenny - Father of Kenny Jr. and husband of Katjaa, fisherman before apocalypse *Katjaa - Mother of Kenny Jr. and wife of Kenny, veterinarian before apocalypse. *Duck - Son of Katjaa and Kenny and also nicknamed "Duck" by his friends and parents. *Hershel Greene's Daughter - Daughter of Hershel and sister of Shawn. Deaths *Shawn Greene - No matter who Lee chooses to save, Shawn is eaten by zombies while stuck under the tractor. Gallery Comic Series Hershalsfarm004-450x285.jpg Hershelgreenefarmmbu1FIX.jpg Hershelgreenefarmmbu2.jpg Hershelgreenefarmmbu3.jpg Hershelgreenefarmmbu4.jpg Hershelgreenefarmmbu5.jpg Hershelgreenefarmmbu6.jpg Hershelgreenefarmmbu7.jpg Hershelgreenefarmmbu8.jpg TV Series Hershel's_Farm.jpg Hershel's Farm TV.jpg The-walking-dead waiting.jpg Hershel's Barn.jpg Hershel's_Barn_Burning.jpg Episode-8-shane-fire.jpg Episode-2-shane-rick.jpg Episode-2-rick-hershel.jpg The Kitchen.jpg|The Farm Kitchen Barn.jpg Sophia's Funeral.jpg Video Game Hershel's_Farm.png Hershel's Farm VG.jpg Hershel's Driveway.png Camioneta de Kenny.jpg WDG Greene Farm.png WDG H's Farm Reveal Trailer.png Trivia *The relationship of Glenn and Maggie began on the farm in both the Comic and TV Series. *The farm makes the most appearances in the TV Series. *This is the only location to appear in the Comic Series, TV Series, and Video Game. Category:Locations Category:Groups